parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo's Night Time Playdate/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Elmo's Night Time Playdate. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, My Name Is Elmo! *Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! *Elmo: Today, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Having A Night Time Playdate! *Zoe: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Thinks Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Here! *Zoe: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Elmo: Hi, Everyone! *Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo and Zoe! *Big Bird: We're So Excited for Your Night Time Playdate! *Elmo: We Are Too! *Zoe: Nice Pajamas, Guys! *Grover: Thanks, Zoe! *Baby Bop: Can We Come In? *Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Tinky-Winky: Wow!, Now These Our Perfect Spots to Sleep On! *Big Bird: This is Going to Be The Best Night Time Playdate Ever! *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Wonders What Elmo Wants to Do in The Night! *Zoe: Wait!, Elmo, You Do? *Elmo: Uh-Huh! *Big Bird: Well, What Do You Want to Do At Night? *Elmo: Why Don't We Play A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues to Figure This Out! *Big Bird: Great Idea, Elmo!, We Can Play A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Zoe: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Big Bird: So Remember, Elmo's Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Elmo: Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: That's Right, Elmo!, So, You Know What We Need for A Night Time Game of Blue's Clues, Our Handy-Dandy... *Rosie: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right!, Hey, Sidetable, Can You Give Us Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Zoe Turns Off The Light) *Zoe: Hey!, It's Night Time Notebook! *Big Bird: Yeah!, So This Must Be, A Night Time Glow in The Dark Notebook! *Elmo: Wow! *Big Bird: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Big Bird: So... *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Three... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Handprints! *Big Bird: Handprints!, One, Two, Three!, and Those Are Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Clues! *Big Bird: Our Clues? *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Our Clues! *Big Bird: Then We Put Them in Our... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Elmo Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: You Know What to Do! *Elmo and Zoe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Elmo's Friends: (Singing) Think... *The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Think! *Elmo: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: That We Wanna Do!, (All Cheering) *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Will You Help Us Find My Clues to Figure Out What I Want to Do in The Night? *Super Why: Yeah! *Zoe: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Elmo: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Zoe: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Big Bird: (Singing) I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Zoboomafoo: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Elmo: (Gasps), You See Our First Clue? *Big Bird: Where? *Wonder Red: Right There!, On An Arrow Pointing Up! *Riff: Behind You! *Zoe: There It Is! *Elmo: It's Our First Clue! *Big Bird: And It's, An Arrow That's Pointing Up! *Zoe: I Guess Arrow Pointing Up Must Be Our First Clue! *Big Bird: You Know What We Need To Draw An Arrow Pointing Up, In Our Glow Dark Handy-Dandy... *Duck: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right!, So, Up, Let's Draw A Triangle Pointing Up, and Then A Square at The Bottom, There, Up. *Elmo: Okay!, So, Our First Clue Is Arrow Pointing Up!, So, What Do Elmo Want to Do At Night, With An Arrow Pointing Up? *Ord: Maybe You Can Look Up And See Anything! *Zoe: Good Idea, Ord! *Big Bird: But, Let's Find Two More Clues So We Could Know for Sure. *Elmo: Okay! *Miguel: Whoa!, Time to Brush Our Teeth! *Zoe: Hey!, Sounds Like Miguel! *James: Let's Go! *Miguel: Are You Ready For Your Favorite Part Of Bedtime, Elmo? *Elmo: Ready, Miguel! *Zoe: I'm Ready Too! *Big Bird: Me Three! *Zoboomafoo: Let's Do The Toothbrush Tango! *Alpha Pig: That's A Great Idea, Zoboomafoo! *Woofster: (Barks) *Big Bird: Will You Sing The Toothbrush Tango With Me?, Great!, Ready, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) The Time Has Come, to Make Our Teeth Shine Bright! *Elmo: (Singing) We Do It, Every Night! *Zoe: (Singing) To Wash Away The Apple and The Mango! *BJ: (Singing) Or Whatever We Else Had to Eat! *Cleo: (Singing) We Do The Toothbrush Tango! *Wonder Red: (Singing) We Start With Paste! *Muffy: (Singing) But Just A Little! *Thomas: (Singing) We Brush The Sides! *Mimi: (Singing) And Then The Middle! *Zoboomafoo: (Singing) We Clean The Backs, The Tops and Bottoms! *Big Bird: (Singing) Doing The Toothbrush Tango! *Elmo: Come On! *Zoe: Brush With Us! *(All Brushing) *Princess Presto: (Singing) It Feels So Cleaned! *(All Brushing) *Barney: (Singing) Brush All Around and Round! *(All Brushing) *Arthur: (Singing) Don't, Forget to, Rinse and Spit! *(Song Ends) *(All Rinsing and Spitting) *Elmo Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: We Brushed Our Teeth! *Big Bird: Great Singing! *Zoe: That Was Fun! *Alpha Pig: Come On!, Let's Find The Second Clue! *Big Bird: Good Idea, Alpha Pig! *Barney: Wow!, Look At All The Stars! *Zoe: They Look So Cool! *Elmo: Uh-Huh! *Barney: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Big Bird: A Clue? *Zoe: You See Our Second Clue? *Elmo: Where is It? *Martin Kratt: On Those Stars! *Big Bird: On The Stars? *Elmo: Woah!, Look Up There! *Zoe: There is A Clue on Those Stars! *Zoboomafoo: I Guess Stars Our Next Clue! *Big Bird: You Know What We Need To Draw These Stars, Our Glow Dark Handy-Dandy... *Buster: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right! *Zoe: Yeah! *Elmo: So..., Stars! *Big Bird: To Draw Stars, We Draw Straight Lines That Go Around, Another, and One More, There, Stars. *Elmo: So, What Do You Think I Wanna Do in The Night, With The Clues Up, and Stars? *Super Why: Maybe We Can Look Up At These Stars! *Big Bird: Good Idea, Super Why!, But, We Still Need One More Clue to Figure This Out. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Zoe: What's That? *Elmo: It's Mailtime! *Big Bird: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Elmo: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Zoe: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Elmo Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Hi Ya, Big Bird! *Big Bird: Hey, Mailbox! *Mailbox: How is It Going With The Night Time Playdate? *Elmo: It's Going Good! *Mailbox: Great!, Thanks!, Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *Zoe: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Article stubs